


The Dogs (+ Eddie) With a Sad Blanket Burrito

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [56]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'could i request how the dogs + eddie would react to their s/o curled up like a blanket burrito/worm because they had a bad day and want to cuddle but he wasn’t there for them? i’m just in a cuddly mood 😩' -requested by @obliteratethefrog on tumblr, thank u babe 😘
Relationships: "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot/Reader, Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 31





	The Dogs (+ Eddie) With a Sad Blanket Burrito

**mr. pink:**

  * honestly he almost attacks you at first bc he doesn’t realise it’s you
  * what does he think it is????????????? we will never know. his paranoid brain is hard to understand
  * _“fuck, baby, i almost crapped my pants!! what’s up-- what the fuck are you doin’?”_
  * he marches over to you, hands on his hips, and sits beside you
  * when you tell him you’ve had a bad day, his chaotic face softens into more of a sympathetic look-- _“aw, i’m-- i’m sorry”_
  * he pulls you close to him and presses a few repetitive kisses to your temple, then flicks on the TV for you
  * we know pink’s kinda lanky and cold but he snuggles up under the blanket with you on the couch, and the warmth you make him feel inside just kind of radiates to you (he’s............. a sweetie really)
  * yea but he genuinely feels bad that he wasn’t there for you



**mr. orange:**

  * unlike pink, he knows a sad burrito when he sees one
  * hurries straight over to baby you, pulling you into a warm cuddle
  * he picks up one of his action figures from the coffee table and makes it talk for him (in a fucking ridiculous dorky voice might i add)-- _“why’s the pretty girl sad?”_
  * you giggle softly and tell him
  * _“i’m sorry, baby. i know-- let’s order takeout, sit in our PJs and watch TV all night. s’what i always do”_
  * and that’s exactly how you spend the rest of the night
  * he’s kind of a hog with the blanket but 
  * idk u probably end up making out let’s face it



**mr. blonde:**

  * squints over at you, curious as to what’s up
  * he approaches you slowly, suavely, and takes a seat beside you, setting a loving hand on your knee-- _“whatsamatta, doll? tell Daddy”_
  * you instinctively huddle up to him and explain, sighing
  * tutting to himself, he slaps the back of his own hand-- _“now tha’s a shitty boyfriend, huh? i gotta make it up to you, sweetheart, i’m sorry ’bout that”_
  * you giggle softly and he peppers kisses on your cheek
  * he cradles you, letting you have all of the blanket, his thumb brushing against your skin every so often. u know the gesture <33
  * _“you, uh, want Daddy t’make you feel better?”_
  * it’s cool if not but it’s also cool if u do ;---))))) (u kno what he’s hinting at 👁👅👁)



**mr. white:**

  * his face drops a little when he sees you and he comes straight over, hugging you to his side comfortingly-- _“oh, nononono, sweetie, whatsamatter?”_
  * he’s the kind of guy you can just immediately open up to, so you rest your head against his chest and have a little cry first
  * he holds you while you cry, rubbing your shoulder. he’s real good at consoling <33333 
  * **mr fuckin compassionate**
  * he’s so patient too like you can cry for 10 hours and he’ll sit there and hold you, wait until you’re comfortable to tell him (even if ur not comfortable with it he knows your feelings are just as valid and you aren’t inclined to tell him everything)
  * _“let it out, sweetheart. let it out. i’m here now”_
  * kisses the top of your head!!!!!!!!!! 🥺
  * probably just holds you for the rest of eternity bc he can’t stand seeing you upset
  * he does find it kind of funny though like the way you look all bundled up in a blanket burrito. like it’s just amusing to him and he’ll probably make a little joke about it while you’re crying to try and make you giggle through the tears



**mr. brown:**

  * tbh he gets excited at first bc he sees you in a blanket and he’s like omg!!!!!!!!!!!! **_she’swatchingamoviewecanwatchmoviestogetheromgiwonderwhatsheswatchingletmejoinheribetwecanstayupallnightwatchingeverysinglefilmicanrecommend_**
  * but then he like approaches you and his face drops when he realises
  * he sits beside you and pulls you into a hug, resting his chin atop your head-- _“no, no, no, baby, what’s wrong? what’s wrong?”_
  * why is he so sweet????
  * he feels so bad that he wasn’t there for you alkdjskldja
  * honestly he’s a little awkward when it comes to like. knowing how to deal with a sad person so he’s just like _“do you want a candy bar?”_ and digs one out of his jacket. it’s probably been there since july 2008
  * but the thought’s there right??? 
  * _“you wanna watch the breakfast club?”_



**nice guy eddie:**

  * _“oh, fuck”_
  * he knows a sad burrito when he sees one
  * marches over to you, pulling you into a big bear hug-- _“whatsamatter, honey? i’m real sorry i didn’t get here sooner”_
  * he’s really good at hugs ok so you instantly begin sobbing probably
  * he rubs your back, holds you close
  * probably whispers soothing things in your ear-- _“who’s a beautiful burrito? who is it?”_ and smiles KLSJFLKFJKDA aw <3
  * lots of kisses peppered over your face & neck to try and make it up to you a little. he really does feel awful but like, it’s part of his job to be gone quite a lot so ):
  * but he sets aside the whole of the next day so you can both lounge around under blankets, cuddle and lazily fuck. he takes care of you, makes sure you don’t lift a finger (by that i mean he fetches drinks from the kitchen and orders takeout to be delivered bc he’s lazy too)




End file.
